


Takeo x Everybody

by A_dude



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dude/pseuds/A_dude
Summary: I've noticed that there isn't a lot of Takeo centric fanfics out there so Imma give y'all this. I might not update often but I'll try.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masaki, Takeo Masaki/Edward Richtofen, Takeo Masaki/Takeo Masaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Request page

Leave your ship requests here and I'll be sure to get to them.


	2. I Love You: Takeo x Takeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not start off with a little selfcest lmao.  
> No particular setting.

Takeo sighed as he looked out the busted window. He often found himself distancing himself from the others, and only his other self had bothered to ask what was wrong. He wanted to tell the younger man, but he figured that if he knew what was really troubling him, his other self would view him as a freak. But, it couldn't be helped his heart sped up every time he saw his younger self slay another zombie, and heat would pool in his crotch when the other whispered into his ear. He wanted, no needed to be near the younger man at all times to keep him safe and make sure that he never got hurt. There was one time where he had failed to properly watch his younger self and had to nurse him back to health for a week after that. It hurt him to see the man he loves in so much pain, and now he sat up in a room farthest from the others because he got jealous.   
Takeo had no idea of the older man's feelings toward him, for all he knew it was a one-sided crush he had. There was no was Masaki would return his feelings towards the younger man. But, he did notice the different times the older man would isolate himself from the others, and the numerous excuses that were given to him when he asked Masaki about it. He had to know what was on his mind even if it meant pressing the other's boundaries.   
Takeo looked away from the window when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. His heart fluttered when his saw the gentle eyes of his younger self. He noticed how young Masaki licked his lips before asking if he was alright.   
"Yes I am fine, why do worry all the time", he questioned and hoped it didn't sound harsh.   
"I worry because I care about you, no not that. I worry about you because I...", Takeo trailed off, afraid to tell his older self his true feelings.   
"Because you?", Takeo pushed the other one on a bit.  
"Because I love you, I don't want you to continue pushing me away. I love you, and I want to be there for you", he whispered into his older counterpart's ear.   
Takeo shivered when he felt Masaki's warm breath touch his neck. He turned around to properly face his soon to be lover and leaned forward. Catching onto what his older self was initiating Masaki leaned in to press his lips to Takeo's. The two soon found themselves trapped in a makeout session, with hands roaming and exploring each other's bodies. When they pulled back for air Takeo rubbed his thumb on Masaki's exposed arm and smiled up at him. The smile was returned and soon followed by another kiss and strong arms pulling him closer. Takeo sighed at the safe feeling his younger self gave him before he closed his eyes and muttered a soft "I love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit rusty with my writing, but I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to leave requests for any other Takeo ship you want to see.


	3. Talk To Me: Takeo Masaki x Edward Richtofen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeo notices the depressing aura surrounding his lover and wants to make things better.   
> No particular setting, but it is set before BOTD.

Takeo sighed as he watched the doctor leave. That has been the new normal for the past three weeks, and Takeo felt stupid for not noticing the air of depression surrounding Richtofen. He did however notice the tension running high between Nikolai and the German, but when he tried asking his lover about it his question was merely dismissed and Richtofen would instead insist on Takeo holding him for a few minutes. Now, Takeo wanted answers, he could tell his lover was depressed and he wanted to make things better.  
"Edward?", he cautiously asked.  
"Yes Takeo?", Edward replied knowing that the same question would be asked.   
"Are you alright, and please answer truthfully I just want to help you Eddie", Takeo spoke in a soft and gentle tone to try and manipulate his lover into telling his feelings.   
"Alright come here Takeo, I'll tell you what you want to hear", Edward said in a shaky voice.   
When it came down to being a leader, Edward felt that he had to portray himself in a stronger light. That if he cried it should be in private. Yet here he was, letting a few tears fall but that was all that happened before he gained his composure, and told Takeo everything. From the tensions with Nikolai to some of his own internal battles. To his surprise Takeo had listened to every word, well why wouldn't he Takeo loves him and he loves Takeo ,so if Takeo was in his spot he'd obviously listen like Takeo was doing. When he was done Takeo gently kissed him to show that he was glad the doctor opened up to him.  
"Does that feel better Edward?", he asked.   
"Yes that feels a lot better, Thank you Takeo", Edward replied and allowed himself to be held by the mascular Japanese man.   
"You don't have to bare the complete burden that comes with your job as leader, please talk to me when things aren't looking so bright. I'll do my best to help you Eddie", he smiled and pressed his body closet to the German.   
Takeo continued to smile when he heard the gentle breathing coming from his lover, and looked down to see him trying to sleep. He held Edward close so that he can feel comfort as he tries to sleep, and to keep him warm since there were no blankets in sight. Edward made a soft grunt before calming down and get comfortable in Takeo's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of the characters were ooc I try my hardest to avoid that.


End file.
